


Can You Hear Me?

by mukario



Category: Free!
Genre: Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request. "makoharu 11"<br/>11. can you hear me<br/>(reuploaded from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymous+on+Tumblr).



_They were holding hands that moment._

_But quickly, they were torn apart by the sound of crunching metal, the calling of each other’s name, and a drunk driver._

Makoto had learned to drive, so after he got his license he took Haru to go get some ice cream. On the way home, Makoto had his left hand on the wheel, and his right in Haru’s.

They braked to a stop at a red light when Makoto leaned over and pecked Haru’s cheek. As Haru was about to return to return the kiss, the light turned green, so Makoto drove forward.

They didn’t see the truck coming. It hit the driver’s side of the car, causing the metal to twist into unknown shapes and sounds no one ever wanted to hear. They flew into the guardrail on the side of the road. Screams of “Makoto!” and “Haru!” were heard in those few moments, though they faded to only Makoto’s name shortly after.

Haru stared ahead. The windshield was cracked and shattered across his lap, and he could see the hood of the car sticking almost straight up. He was terrified to look over, but slowly, ever so slowly, he did.

He screamed.

Makoto’s head was drooping, and a small gash was on his forehead. The airbag was deflated in his lap along with random shards of metal and glass. His eyes were closed, and Haru couldn’t hear him breathing.

Soon enough, people got out of their cars to see if he and Makoto were okay. His door was still closed, though a little crunched. Timidly, Haru opened it and walked out on shaky legs. He had no time to observe the damage before he ran to the other side of the car. Makoto’s door was hanging open, and was almost twisted upside down. A person pulled on the door, and it fell to the ground with a loud crash. Haru pushed his way through to the car and reached inside, his arm scratching against metal and glass shards along the way. He was able to pull Makoto’s seatbelt off and get some room to pull him out.

Another man helped Haru carry Makoto out of the wreckage and laid him down on the grass next to the road. It turned out he not only had a gash on his forehead, but on his arms as well. Haru looked down and saw he was pretty banged up as well.

Within minutes, police officers and an ambulance arrived on the scene. Taking one last look at Makoto, he allowed himself to fall unconscious.

.  
.  
.

His eyes blinked open slowly and all he saw was the sky blue ceiling of his hospital room. He took a minute to take in his surroundings before his eyes widened in terror. He sat up suddenly and looked around, and his eyes fell on the bed beside him.

Makoto lied there quietly. There were bandages on his arms and his forehead, and an IV in his arm. 

Looking away, he saw bandages on his own arms. He then stood up, walked over to Makoto’s bed, and sat down on it. He grabbed Makoto’s hands and lowered his head. “Wake up,” he said at almost a whisper. “I didn’t get to kiss you back. Wake up.”

Tears threatening to escape from his eyes, he leaned closer. “Can you hear me? Please wake up.”

Suddenly Makoto’s head jerked forward and his lips collided with Haru’s for a moment before he fell back onto the pillow. His eyes were open.

“Makoto!” Haru’s tears finally rolled down his cheeks as he leaned down into Makoto’s chest. He silently cried for a few moments, and Makoto wrapped an arm around his back.

“Sorry for worrying you, Haru-chan,” Makoto said, smiling. “I’m fine.”

Haru didn’t bother to tell him to drop the “-chan”.


End file.
